Reading A Guardian's Troubles By The-Council-with-Queen-Crimson
by Bookworm19980115
Summary: This is a reading version of A Guardian's Troubles If you havent read the origianl story i recommend reading that first and also i have gotten the Authors permission to write this and if you want you can PM The-Council-with-Queen-Crimson Rating is T for safety and Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Reading A Guardian's Troubles

Heeeey Guys I decided to do a reading version of The-Council-with-Queen-Crimson amazing story : **A Guardian's Troubles**

Of course all rights go to Rick and to The-Council-with-Queen-Crimson for such an amazing story! I hope you guys enjoy the story as much as I do :d

Chapter 1

All around the throne room chaos was happening the Big three were arguing about which of their forbidden children should get the most credit for winning the titan war.

Lady Hestia was sitting in her spot at the hearth smiling to herself as she thought about what a shock everyone was in for...

A flash of light broke everyone out of their arguments and before the Gods stood the Three Fates themselves..

"We are the fates" they crackled " we bring you this book so that you may correct your ways and hope that SOME of the things not all in this book my be prevented" as they said this they shot a certain daughter of Athena a dirty look

With that they flashed away in their place was a booked called

"A Guardian's Troubles"

"I will read first" Hestia said and the book appeared in her lap

"Chapter 1 "It started off like this"

**The sound of children laughter rang through the air; it was like church bells with its innocent beauty. The children played games in the small New York park; wiggling through monkey bars, climb across everything they could. Their parents watching like hawks, unknown to the parents another figure kept a watchful eye over the children.**

**That figure was Artemis.**

Everyone turned to look at Artermis but she didn't know what she was doing either so Hestia continued

**She sighed and leaned against the tree trunk of a weeping willow, one of the only in New York, her arms crossed, and for once she was in an older form, her auburn hair was tied back in a pony tail, and she wore a silver shirt with dark jeans, and her traditional combat boots.**

**Suddenly a girl jumped out of the tree and landed next her, the girl had midnight black hair that was done in a messy pixie hair cut that had grown long, her striking blue eyes focused on Artemis. The girl was wearing all silver attire, looking ready to take on anything that came her way especially with the bow and quiver on her back.**

**Artemis addressed the girl without glancing away from the children "Hello Thalia".**

**Thalia followed her line of sight just to state "Lady Artemis, shouldn't we be going to Olympus, another thing is why are you watching this play ground, is there a monster near by?"**

**The sigh that escaped Artemis, revealed many things on her mood, and Thalia knew she was now walking on eggshells. Finally Artemis informed "No, no monster, just some things, lets get to Olympus" She turned away from the bubble playground and stuffed her hands in her pockets and walked away just as rain began that made all the kids cry out and run for cover.**

**Thalia was smart enough to know what was up and stated "You want children of your own even though you can't". **

Artermis blushed it was true she did but of course she was a maiden goddess...

**Artemis stopped walking in mid step, the feeling of having her desire voiced when they were just so impossible that made her start heart sink. Emotion in gods were always more powerful then mortals that's why they got in fights more often, got angry very easily, most were rather selfish, and all the men lusted for women constantly. That's why Artemis heart sank so easily into a deep depth of an emotion with no description to give it justice, just that it felt like a invisible hand was squeezing it and pulling it down.**

**Finally Artemis turned to Thalia "Yes but its impossible, forever will be".**

**Thalia thought for a second before asking, "can't you do the same thing that Hera did with Hephaestus".**

**Artemis started to walk again and Thalia had to jog a little to keep up with the goddess, Artemis explained, "Since I am not a Goddess of Fertility or Families, I don't have the power, if I could get all the Goddess of such to agree to letting me, I could but one goddess stops me".**

**Thalia guessed, "Aphrodite, she is a goddess of Fertility right and she doesn't like you"**

"I don't hate Artermis" Aphrodite stated bluntly " I just dislike your sense of style"

**Rolling her eyes at Thalia ignorance, Artemis stated "Yes, but Aphrodite isn't stopping me, Its your step mother, Hera, thinking I would make the family more dysfunctional then ever before, really she just loves seeing me suffer since I am Leto's daughter"**

Hera rolled her eyes at this

**Thalia gave an oh, after several blocks Thalia piped up "Do you really want a kid?"**

Everyone turned to Artermis who nodded her head

**Artemis turned her head to Thalia, wondering what her plan was, there was a glint in Thalia's eyes, Artemis motioned for her to continue, which she did "Why don't you go through it as a mortal so Hera doesn't think its all butterflies and rainbows"**

**Artemis knew nothing of a mortal pregnancy but It couldn't be that bad.**

Wrong...

**A strike of thunder made them both jump so high that they could jump over people with ease, Artemis yelled after making sure no mortals were watching "PATIENTS" turning to Thalia she grabbed her, and stated "Close your eyes".**

**Once Thalia did, Artemis flashed both of them to Olympus throne room. Once there Thalia stumbled a little, gripping her stomach, flashing for a demigod always made them slightly sick to their stomachs, Thalia was no exception, her feeling was actually worse as most of the time she throw up, luckily she didn't this time**

**Artemis went to her throne and Thalia sat next to her on the floor leaning against her throne's arm rest since it had become somewhat a tradition to have a demigod with a goddess or god in some cases, after having the demigods around so often and senseless arguments didn't come up, as the male gods didn't want to demean themselves in front of mortals. So the meeting were now shorter but usually only the goddess had demigods with them, though Poseidon was an exception for the gods as he always had Percy with him.**

**Zeus stated, "Everyone is now here, Lets get started with the first problem".**

Zeus looked around the throne room "Im not really that annoying am I"? Everyone rolled their eyes at this

**Everyone raised a brow at this, usually the first start thing to start off the meetings was just rules since Zeus didn't have anything better to talk about. He continued despite the stares that he received "It has come to my attention when I reviewed everything that happen in the two wars that Artemis got kidnapped once, and almost several more times since she was out on the field".**

**Artemis glared in anger at Zeus; She thought, "Does he want a arrow to the knee".**

Everyone laughed

**Despite the Glare that he now got, Zeus stared right to Artemis "and every time it was because of taking on people with close combat skills, so I demand that you find someone with close combat skills that I approve of, also I feel it has to be male".**

**The twitch that began in Artemis eyes was frightening, especially when a growl began to crawl out of her throat, she sneered "no"**

**Zeus smirked "Then I refrain you to Olympus, so its sum up as your freedom or having a male presence, I'll give you a minute to think it over"**

**Artemis looked down at Thalia, Thalia just shrugged then whispered, "I know someone that won't be to bad and none of the hunters will have a problem with him".**

**Artemis asked in Thalia head "who and just think, no voice"**

**Thalia thought up "Percy, he's really good with close up combat, he's honest, I know him like a brother, and after losing Annabeth, and he isn't up for women much".**

Poseidon Smiled at his niece. He was glad that she approved of him.

**Artemis eyes traveled to Percy, who was leaning against his father's throne, fiddling with pen, he was 23 years old and lost Annabeth a year ago in a monster involved car accident. It had changed him, a lot, he was usually silent, when he did talk he was still Percy but he had lost a lot of his just Percy-ness as it was like after losing his mother when he was 12 all over again. That was also the reason that Poseidon kept Percy close, worried that Percy might try something. Poseidon could do this as Zeus lifted the rule about the gods and their kids. They could visit their kids all they want as long as they continued with their duties, if they shirked off then suspension for them.**

**Artemis responded still In Thalia's head "alright, if he tries anything, I will shove a arrow through his heart".**

**Now out loud Artemis asked "May I chose?"**

**Zeus shrugged "as long as I approve".**

**Artemis stared at Percy and asked "Percy, do you mind?"**

**Percy turned, his eyes looked hauntingly dull, he must have had a episode early, his episodes are when he remembers Annabeth death like it was happening just then, it disturbed everyone when he was in one of his moods. He shrugged "I will if I can keep my distances".**

**Artemis was surprised by the answer, he wanted to stay away from them, and it was beneficial but still. She nodded to the agreements.**

**Zeus voiced his opinion "I don't care".**

**As usually acts like he gives something, then really he doesn't care as long as it done. The rest of the meeting went the usually, no silly arguments except between Hermes and Apollo about who was cooler.**

**Once the meeting ended, Artemis jogged to get Hera's attention, she stated "Hera, may I speak with you".**

**Hera not even turning stated "If its about kids, no"**

**Artemis quickly responded "but I have a proposition".**

**Turning Hera gestured for Artemis to continue, which she did " what if I go through like a mortal".**

**Hera seemed to begin to ponder this then smirked "You will really want to go through this it like a mortal". Artemis nodded making Hera smirk even more now then stated, "I will get the others together and will discuss it, you'll know the answer soon, trust me"**

**With that Hera walked away.**

**Thalia stated, "That didn't go to bad"**

**Artemis jumped in surprise and whipped around, Thalia raised her hands in apology then stated, "lets go talk to Percy, he just got the run down on what he agreed to"**

**PERCY POV**

**Why did I agree to this?**

**I knew that I had Artemis respect but still why not someone else. I knew the hunter's did not like men one bit so they might play endless pranks on me or worse attack me every time they see me, that did not sound a bit fun.**

That is a bit of an understatement !

**I saw Artemis and Thalia approach me, I took a deep breath hoping that they wouldn't do anything just mean or threaten me or put stupid rules in place. Cause I really didn't want to get attacked for a stupid rules being put in place like saying Hi to one of the hunters.**

**Artemis asked "So Perseus any ulterior motives to agreeing to this?"**

**I shrugged "nope just I have nothing better to do".**

**I could tell Artemis was trying to find a lie in my words, but I wasn't lying. After Annabeth death, everything came crashing down, I quit my job as I just couldn't do it anymore, so I stayed at camp and trained others but that too became hard as many campers just didn't listen anymore as they consider themselves the golden generation as everyone was claimed, and refused everything that questioned that, finally I spent my time with my father but That to, just didn't seem right especially when Amphitrite started to like having me around, which was creepy. So In the end I really didn't have much to do that was worth anything.**

All the Goddess could feel Percy's pain and Artermis sent Athena and Poseidon a smile.

**Finally Artemis saw no lie and motioned me to follow her, which I did. Thalia elbowed me, and I turned my head, she smiled "it will be fun to have you around cuz"**

**I smiled down at her, yes down, as I was 6 foot 2, and she was at best 5 foot 7. That is a 7-inch difference, yay I can still do some math.**

**Suddenly Thalia really smiled "now I have a Pranking partner for the prank wars at camp".**

Thats the End who would like to read next

``I would`` Athena answered and she made the book appear in her lap

A/N well guys that the first chapter down see you next time

-Bookworm19980115


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Reading Chapter 2(Part 1)**

Heeeey guys i am SO sorry for the crappy chapter i took my time with this one i will try to be more descriptive in the future and i really hope you enjoy this chapter

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and Followed and such it means then world to me and to those who followed and Favourited...it would really help if you left your thoughts as well i really want to hear people's thoughts :D

Any ways enough talk on to the chapter:))

Chapter 2

Adjusting...

Before Athena could begin to read a flash of light appeared in the throne room after the light has disappeared in its place stood Thalia Daughter of Zeus and Hunter of Artermis also with her...the Son and Love of Artermis...(**Be warned if you haven't read up to the current chapter of the original Guardian's troubles STOP reading now as i don't wish to ruin the story for you! However if you like spoilers or are all caught up by all means continue :D) **Artermis looked at her lieutenant and smiled Hera sent daggers at the daughter of Zeus and Poseidon looked at Percy in shock! Percy looked at Artermis with a smile of which she did not return at first but slowly smiled at him when she considered that she had let him join her hunt something she thought she would NEVER do... Hestia conjured a couch for Percy and Thalia to sit on and Athena began to read..

**ARTEMIS POV**

**It had been a week since Percy has joined us in the hunt to be the guardian, most days he spent his time on the outskirts of the camp, keeping an eye but not doing much else. He was silent, he even didn't come in to eat with us, and more Thalia brings him his meals. We all wonder why but no one asked, it was odd having him around as he just didn't seem like the Percy we all heard about.**

**One day Phoebe asked me "does he hate it here?"**

**I had to respond, "I don't know"**

Thalia rolled her eyes she sent a glare a Artermis and said "you knew he was miserable and yet you did nothing about it..

**With his barely existent presence in camp, the hunter's adjusted quickly to having him around or more his shadow, but those who knew him before the daughter of Athena's death,**

Percy's face was filled with pain at the memory and Athena grieved the future lost of her daughter. Poseidon the most unlikely person to comfort Athena put his hand on her shoulder and Athena full of grief put her head on his shoulder but continued to read

**wonder if the Percy of 16 was gone forever, and this shadow was all that's left. We all noticed he tried to be happy when he was around us but it was hard for him.**

Percy nodded his head and muttered to Thalia "You have NO idea"

**Still with him around the monster attacks we got weekly became a maybe 2-week occurrence at best since most monsters feared him that were still around after all the wars.**

**As I dreamed about things I heard pounding, it got louder tell I woke up to hear pounding on the frame of my tent, I sat up but felt back as my stomach churned inside me. It felt like I was about to throw up so I covered my mouth and yelled to who ever was pounding "come in".**

**Phoebe came stomping in with…..Pink hair?**

Percy began laughing hysterically and when he coulld control himself another flash of light eveiled a annoyed looking Phoebe. At the sight of Percy and Thalia she ran towards and rapped them both in an embrace everyone's jaws dropped Phoebe was the biggest man hating hunter their was...and yet here she was hugging a man..

**Her hair was neon pink with dark pink highlights giving the daughter of Ares a rather clownish look. **

Phoebe smirked recalling the memory and this caused Percy to go in to another fit of laughter causing both girls to hit him over the head. Artermis smirked glad that the girls keep Percy in line and she motioned for Athena to continue

**She stopped her stomping ash she looked at me and asked "your looking a little green, are you sick?" great just what I need to look like I was sick as well, now I can't fake health.**

**Before I could respond I began to hack, my stomach clenched up making me grimace in pain. Phoebe acted quickly and grabbed a bucket from under my desk, usually used for transporting water, she held it out and I grabbed it. Though I felt the pain and hacking subside, I sat up with grey bucket in my lap, but the stomach pains came back just to hit full force and I throw up into the bucket.**

**Phoebe backed up "geez you are sick, but you never get sick".**

Percy smirked " Karma" he muttered

**I groaned "I know th.." I could finish my sentence as I felt a gripping pain began in my stomach once again. Phoebe checked my forehead and stated "you aren't warm or anything, I don't know what it could be".**

**Slowly I stood up, my head spun as everything blurred, I seemed to fall sides but Phoebe caught me and helped me out of my tent as I gripped the bucket closer, as my stomach continued to torment me as I was dizzy and was most likely walking like a drunk.**

**The fire we always had going in the middle of the camp was still blazing even with it being early in the morning, Phoebe maneuvered me to one of the logs just in time for me to hurl in the bucket again. This gained the hunter's attention as they all came out of their tents, wondering what the noise was about.**

**Thalia was the first to ask "Lady Artemis, why do you look like your sick".**

"Why does everyone keep asking me if i am sick when i am hurling into a bucke"! Artermis directed most of this at Phoebe and Thalia and both girls had smirks on their faces

**I hissed "cause I am" with that my stomach clenched again and I was reduced to hissing from pain. I heard a couple of the younger hunter's Katie and Lizzie talk, both wondering if gods get sick. Which we do, just not this bad, at best or worse depending on view, is we get a stuff noise and a bad cough.**

**Suddenly a guffy voice asked "Thalia, do you guys have tea" All of us jumped or straighten a little and turned to see Percy standing there in a black hoodie, black gloves, denim jeans, and he had a emotion-less expression. **

**Thalia asked "Why?"**

Percy laughed " Because i am just that awsome Thals!"

"you wish" Thalia muttered

**He asked again in a little more demanding tone "Do you have tea".**

**She huffed "yes, just in the red box in the kitchen tent"**

**With that he walked away after a couple minutes he came back with a steaming cup of tea, he walked up to me and handed it stating "Just smell it".**

Everyone raised an eye at this but Percy gestured to the book

**I asked him with a raised brow "why" but still took the tea and set the bucket to my side, he didn't respond but after a couple minutes of having warm aroma my stomach stopped cramping up and I could relax. Still I muttered "My stomach act is gone"**

Apollo took this as an opportunity to rub in his twins face that Percy knew something that she didn't but A black arrow embedded itself in the top of Apollo's throne making him shut up. Athena continued

**Percy explained "while my mother was with Gabe" he spat the name in disgust that it sounded like he still wanted to murder or do wrong to the man**

Poseidon growled, and Athena grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before continuing

**"My mother got stomach aches a lot and the smell of tea helped, so I thought it might help here, also when it's very cool you can drink don't before then or you'll throw it up".**

**I just nodded, and Percy began to talk with Thalia. He stated "hey Thalia"**

**She asked "what?"**

**He removed his gloves and is hands were pink just like Phoebe's hair, I heard him whisper to her "Troll mode activated" then he loudly said "Thalia what did you need the pink hair dye for that you had me mix".**

Percy and Thalia were laughing hysterically on the floor and Phoebe looked ready to murder the two of them but a sterm look from Artermis, relaxed Phoebe and she knew she would get her revenge

**No one had to turn to see the anger spreading in Phoebe, the air seemed to get mad with her as the master mind of her new hairstyle was revealed, she roared "THALIA!"**

**Thalia grimaced at Percy "what have you done?" she gave him a kick to the shin before beginning to run.**

Percy could barely control himself he could barely sit up straight.. Thalia turned an shock the living baggeeegees out of him and he composed himself enough to blast her with sea water

**With That Phoebe pulled out her knives and chased Thalia out of camp, the other hunter's followed too see the fight that was just counting down to exploded into a furry of spears and knives. All this left Percy and I still here.**

**Percy asked "Do you know the reason behind your sickness".**

**I looked down at the cup of tea, noting that it was kind of him to make it so that I felt better, I sighed as I swirled the black tea "No, I don't think its major though".**

**With that Percy began to walk away, I asked him "Why do you always go to the outskirt of the camp".**

**Percy shrugged, he thought for a moment as he stared into the fire, finally he found an answer to give "This is your family, I am just here to protect that, and I couldn't integrate in".**

Thalia sighed, everyone looked at her but she just motioned to the book

**I could feel the frown playing on my face, to sum it up, he didn't feel welcomed here.**

_**TIME SKIP**_

**Still Artemis POV**

**It was nearing the end of today, and I still was mauling over Percy not feeling welcome. I shouldn't care but I kept getting reminded that he had earned my respect and his life hasn't smooth sailing recently, so he deserved some help.**

Poseidon smiled at his niece which she returned

**Dinner was being set up, today it was bear meat with mashed potatoes. Thalia was getting Percy plate together as he was somewhere along the border again. Suddenly I wonder where he slept since he never took one of the spare tents, did he bring his own cause he did go home for a day since accepting the position.**

**I commanded Thalia "Bring Percy here for dinner"**

**She nodded as she began to walk off with his plate, wondering where he was on the border today. It was always somewhere different.**

Percy smirked glad that he gave his cousin a challenge when coming to find him

_**HAHA**_

_That's good for now think everyone could use a break how about we meet back in the throne room in half an hour..._

_**Thats it for now and thanks again to everyone that reaviewed but in order to post the next chapter get the story to 15 reviews and then i will post another chapter for you**_

_**-Bookworm19980115 (Ps in case anyone was wondering i split this chapter into 2 so the second half of reading chapter 2 will be up once the story gets to 15 reviews)**_


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Here is the second part of chapter 2**

**Enjoy...:)**

**Percy POV**

**I could here the car's tires skidding on the pavement, the tires leaving burning rubber marks on the dark black pavement of the highway. **Percy winced knowing what was about to be described. Thalia and Phoebe began to rub circles on Percy's back.** The Cyclopes in front of us, raising its club just as our car came to a stop, there was no time to unbuckle our seatbelts, no time to tell each other good bye, just no time. **Percy puts his head in his hands and the Gods hear Thalia wispier "Do you want to leave for this part" The Gods see Percy begin to shake his head ** The metal above us caved in , apiece lodged inside Annabeth shoulder pinning her inside the car. I reached over and cupped her still warm hand, so soft in my grasp, still full of life. **Percy began to hyperventilate and he begins to thrash around, this becomes too much for Poseidon and Athena puts the book down and leads him over to his convulsing son and they hug each other trying to find comfort. it takes Thalia Phoebe and Apollo to get Percy out of the throne room. With the help of Hestia and Hera Athena managed to get Poseidon out of the throne room as well. Artermis picked up the book and began where Athena left off...

**It was our end, it was going to end, we lived longer then most so that was a blessing. Annabeth managed to turn her head, She whispered to me "If you make it out, please don't you dare let yourself give up, move on" with that the Cyclopes brought its club down again. Everything went black, still I continued to grip Annabeth's warm hands**

Artermis had tears streaming down her face as she read about the end of Annabeth's life

**Waking up was a struggle as I could see flashing lights then sirens invaded my senses. I felt something in my hand it was cold but soft. I managed to look down to see it was Annabeth's hand, still clutched in my grasp, but her hand, it was cold. **All the Goddess had tears in their eyes and could feel Athena's pain but mostly they could feel Percy's pain that he had to endure for years after..

**I looked up to see her lifeless body, dried blood all over head. I whispered "Annabeth" then louder "Annabeth" I raised a free hand and shook her shoulder, I cried "please Annabeth wake up, don't leave me, Please". **Artermis couldn't take Percy's pain anymore she practically threw the book at her father and ran out of the throne room. Zeus caught the book and began reading again **She had to wake up, she was Annabeth, she was the love of my life, she had to get up, she had to be all right… she just had to be, I need her.** It was too much even some of the Gods had tears in their eyes, Hades could still hear his nephew's sobs from here and he swore to himself that when this council meeting was over he was going to bring Percy to the Underworld to show him that Annabeth was happy for him, that he needed to give himself the permission to move on and not relive the memory over and over again..

**The door on my side was opened and hands grabbed me and began to pull me out of the car, I gripped Annabeth's hand like my life line screaming to the hands "No No stop it, Annabeth Wake Up please" her hand slowly slipped from my grasp as I was pulled completely from the car. I cried as Paramedics hovered over me, saying "she's dead"**

**She's dead**

**She just dead**

**Annabeth please wake up**

**"PERCY"**

At this point everyone that had left made their way back in to the throne room Thalia and Phoebe supporting Percy between the two of them, behind the girls and Percy is Artermis she has Percy's hand in her grasp, nobody comments, Percy sits on the couch with Thalia and Phoebe on either side of him and Artermis after making sure that Percy is fine goes and sits back on her throne.

**I shook to reality and looked to see Thalia standing a couple feet away with a plate of food in her hands, she saw my tears and asked "Another episode".**

**I couldn't respond as my throat clenched shut, slowly Thalia walked over, she set the plate down and hugged me close as I continued my silence. She reminds me "It was a year ago, remember what Annabeth last wish was, for you to move on" **

Everyone mummers their agreement meanwhile Hades seems to be having an argument with himself but a flash of light appears and After the light dies down there is Annabeth...Annabeth holds her arms open and Percy tackles her to the ground they are both crying and hugging and Percy is so happy to see her but he knows their must be a catch... Before Percy can say anything Hades says " I saw how much pain you were in reliving the memory so I thought Annabeth could come and be with you for a couple of hours but after this chapter she will have to go back to the underworld due to the ancient laws"

"Thank you Uncle this means the world to me!"

**I continued my silence as I could still feel Annabeth's cold hand in mine.**

**Thalia picked me up from the ground then picked up the plate and shoved in my hands using my wrist to drag me, she stated 'You going to sit with me and the Hunters".**

Annabeth sends Percy a confused look but Thalia reassures her that she will fill her in later and to just listen to the book

**I didn't want to, I didn't feel right around them, this was a group for girls that hate men, and I was a man.**

**The fire came into view as the hunter's increased its size by throwing in more wood, They began to whip their heads to see us, I felt awkward with so many eyes on me, I looked down at my plate to see still steaming meat thing and mashed potatoes.**

**I watched as Thalia and Artemis exchanged glance, then Thalia shoved me onto a log that was acting like seating. The awkward silence continued tell phoebe asked "Percy, why are you eyes all red"**

Phoebe smirked but Thalia sent her a glare that knocked it right off her face.

**I huffed "its nothing to worry about". I didn't need eyes in the back of my head to feel the glare that Thalia was jetting my way but I was not going to tell the hunter's about my episodes, it was none of their concern and they didn't need to be concerned about me, I don't belong here anyway.**

Phoebe gave Percy an apologetic hug and assured him it of course was their concern

**It was the sad truth but no matter what happens I will never belong here, it seems right now I don't belong anywhere.**

**Still slow as one of the Hunter's asked if I had a funny stories to tell. I felt better as I talked of Travis and Connor Stoll prank on the Aphrodite cabin, as the hunters hated Aphrodite kids this had to be a good story to tell to them, I talked of the results. I noticed no one was glaring except Phoebe but that was directed at Thalia.**

**Slowly I began to feel better as The hunter's shared their own stories, which I even was aloud to call one of them Stupid since she had thrown a smoke bomb into the Ares cabin. It was in a joking matter though and I earned playful punches. When I gave a laugh, Phoebe gasped "The stone can laugh"**

Everyone in the room laughed at this and Percy sent a playful punch aimed at Phoebe but missed and got Thalia instead

**I retorted "And the stone can help due your hair pink".**

**She asked me "What do you like better Purple or Green hair".**

**I smirked and did my best gay man impression "Girl, I can pull both off" then flipped my medium length hair. I got the response I was hoping for as every single Hunter, Artemis included, laughed themselves Silly.**

Artermis and The girls couldnt control themselves this time and were rolling on the floor laughing

**Artemis cursed "damn my stomach already hurt".**

**Thalia cursed me "Percy really"**

Thats all for now guys i hope you enjoyed it... and as always review! or you wont get the next chapter...


End file.
